Avengers Shawarma Stories
by kclancelot
Summary: The Avengers are eating Shawarma after a long day of saving the world. What could possibly go wrong, right?
1. In The Beginning

The Avengers all sit in the junky little restaurant right near the area where the destruction was wrought not all that long ago in New York City. They are not wearing their uniforms, and all of them are eating Shawarma out of plastic baskets. They do not speak, they just eat, and look at the table. Finally Tony breaks the silence.

"I just have to say that you all preformed greatly today." He says, putting the piece of shawarma into the basket and leans back into his chair allowing the front legs to lift off the floor. He links his hands behind his head, and smiles, even though it looks more like a wince.

"So where did they put Loki?" he asks conversationally, looking at all the people around the table. Tasha speaks first,

"They put him in a container similar to the one he was in on the ship." Nods all around, Thor's muscles tighten, and Bruce sighs.

"I should probably stay away from it, eh?" he responds attempting to be funny, Thor puts down his food and tenses more, hunching over.

"You okay big guy?" Tasha enquires, putting her hand on his arm. He shakes his head. "No." he says, his voice shaking slightly, "

No, I am not okay, as you say." His voice gets louder, stronger, angrier. "He is my brother, and he is being kept in a cage like an animal." Steve and Clint look stoically down at the table, Tony looks shaken, and Tasha stands her ground, hand on his arm. Bruce looks awkward, then joins the stoic table watchers. Then again, he's not the best authority on not getting angry.

"Listen Thor," Tasha begins, gripping his arm a little harder than before, "We're gonna send Loki back home with you, and you both will bring the Tesseract back." He grips the side of the table, chuckling under his breath.

"That is all you humans care about, getting rid of your precious tesseract. You care nothing about how. You only care about yourselves." Tasha's eyes widen but besides that she seems calm, she continues on, slowly, measured.

"We'll talk to Fury, we can convince him to let your brother go back with you." She nods reassuringly;

"He might even let him keep the glow stick of destiny" interjects Tony, almost smiling at his wit. She shoots him a look that could melt glass.

"Tony," Steve says disapprovingly "Can't you feel a little pity for once in your life?" Tony inclines his head,

"Like you did for me when we were putting together the Avengers initiative?" Tony shoots back putting down the front of his chair, throwing his arms onto the table, leaning towards Steve.

"Okay, guys, let's just calm down, we just saved the world, let's just eat our damn food!" Bruce grumbles through clenched teeth. Hawkeye moves his hand onto the holster of arrows slung across his back.

"Dr. Banner, I need you to calm down," Tasha starts, her hand sliding down to the holster at her hip. He sighs out of his nose,

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Bruce?" She's still fingering her gun holster, "Honestly," he replies throwing his hands up, in mock surrender,

"I'm relaxed." He flips his hair out of his eyes, and stands, "I'm going to the men's room." He leaves the table, and everyone returns to eating. Clint drops his hand down and interlocks his fingers with Tasha's. Thor continues brooding, not sure what to do with himself and with no idea how to help his brother.

Once Bruce comes back Tasha excuses herself and walks to the lady's room.

"You heard everything, right?" Static takes over her earpiece as she gets connected to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters

"Yes I did Romanov, that doesn't mean I have to like it." She shakes her head, and sits on the edge of the sink.

"I know, but having the wrath of Thor on the whole planet might be worse then sending Loki back to Asgard." More static,

"It's a stupid ass decision, but I think we have to." She stood up and walked back to the table, "Just what I needed to hear." She slides down into her seat, and places her elbows on the table and put her chin on her folded hands. She looks around quickly,

"Where's Thor?" she asks her voice rising against her will.

All of the men crowded around the table look at each other, and then finally back at Tasha.

"He just left." In a flash she is on her feet

"What the hell do you mean?" she looks around at the men's awkward faces, "and it didn't occur to you to follow him?" Tony speaks first

"I'll go." And before he's even finished Steve says

"Me, too." And they both stand.

"Guys, do you really think that's such a great idea, given your history?" Pipes up Bruce, looking concerned,

"Yeah," Clint concurs, chuckling, "You almost tore each other apart last time, and look how well you two get along." Suddenly in a flash, Tasha cries,

"I bet I know where he's going!" Everyone at the table swings their heads around to look at her,

"He's going to find Loki." Everyone's eyes widen,

"Or Jane." Tony adds,

"Stark, I didn't peg you as a romantic, at all." Steve says, sounding genuinely surprised, "Well, think about it, wouldn't you want someone who is in your corner?" This statement makes a lot of sense and they nod. "He might go after Loki, though, given his fondness of him." They all look at each other,

"So we split up." Steve says, as though this is the obvious move, "Tony and I will go to find Jane, and Ms. Tasha, Clint and Dr. Banner will go find Loki," Bruce rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Bruce," he reminds them firmly,

"And why should we go to Loki?" snaps Clint, "I don't particularly want to go back to the man who stuck his hands into my brain." Tasha grabs his hand under the table and squeezes it,  
"Clint, it's okay, we've got each other, we can protect each other." He nods,

"I still think we should send the others." Tasha rolls her eyes,

"Knock it off, Clint." Steve claps his hands and puts a fist into the middle of the table,

"Break?" everyone looks at him tiredly, "Do people still do that?" the people sitting around the table nod, "Alright, on three?" everyone puts their fists in. "1…2…3…"

Everyone shouts, "BREAK!" and they stand up and head towards the exit. Once they exit Tony stops,

"Wait!" he jogs back into the restaurant and throws a hundred on the table. "Keep the change!" he calls and jogs back out to where the group is standing a few doors down. "The earth's mightiest heroes who steal food?" he shakes his head, "I don't think so." Clint slides his quiver around his back, and hands out small round walkie-talkies, with screens on them. "They have GPS, and send text messages." They flip open the circular screen covering and look at them, and familiarize themselves with them.

"Alright, let's go." Steve smiles, and they walk off in separate directions.

"Hey, Tony," Steve asks, "Where is Jane?" Tony turns to look at him,

"I uh… tapped into the S.H.I.E.L.D database, and I'm pretty sure she's on an island just south of the Dominican Republic." Steve nods,

"And how are we gonna get there?" Steve enquires, Tony smiles.  
"I know how I am gonna get there, but you, hotshot, are a whole different issue." Steve rolls his eyes, and doesn't look amused.

"Can't I borrow one of your suits or something?" Tony smiles,  
"Yeah! No." They keep walking up the street toward Stark tower, "I bet I could get you something. We might be travelling a lot, so we need to get something for you and Jane." They keep walking towards Stark towers, and once they get inside they ride up to the very top floor. "How do you feel about this baby?" He asks pointing to a two-seater micro plane in flashy red and gold, "Pretty straightforward nav, it will fit the two of us the way there, and then Jane the way back." He smiles and leans on the hull, "Perfect." Steve shrugs,  
"Not to ask the obvious question, but what about Thor?" Tony grins, and opens the cockpit,  
"He can do his swingy hammer thing, or if not, I can carry you." Steve snorts,  
"Hot and bothered are we?" Calls Tony from inside the plane,  
"No," Steve considers, "Not just no, no way in heck." They both laugh, and Tony starts towards the door,  
"JARVIS, I'm gonna need you to take Flying Stark 4 to the pad, please." He types a few figures into the keyboard that springs out of the wall.  
"Yes sir," JARVIS' mechanically chipper voice responds.

"Alright, Steve, let's get your suit and mine, and then we'll head out." He turns to look out the broken window of Stark tower. Steve puts his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You alright?" Tony shudders and walks toward the door at a fast clip.

"'Course I am, let's move!" He gets into the elevator, and Steve seems unsure whether or not to follow, and Tony yanks him into the elevator.


	2. In Which All Hell Breaks Loose

**Above New York: 5:30 PM**

Clint and Natasha walk together, and Bruce follows behind them, quiet and contemplative while the people before him chatter. Finally, he can't take it anymore.

"We need a plan." He speaks up, as calmly as he can make his voice sound, which isn't very. "We can't let Loki set us off like he normally does." They keep walking up the street. "At least you can't let him set me off." They both nod.

"You should wait outside, or something." Clint says, not thinking about the potential impact of the words he's just said. Bruce winces in annoyance.  
"Maybe." They keep walking. "Where is he, anyways?" he asks, looking at the red dot on his comm. "It looks like he's right here." Tasha turns to face him,

"Just wait." She smiles, and before he even knows what's happened he's been beamed aboard S.H.I.E.L.D's flying ship. As soon as they're aboard they move as quickly as they can towards the area they know Loki is being held. By the time they get there they have passed at least fifty guards, all dressed in riot gear. They eventually get to the thick doors that Loki's cell is behind.

Clint slides his S.H.I.E.L.D ID through the lock and the door springs open. They all stop dead and look at the worst thing they could ever hope to see. The large glass tube is empty, the top open and sitting on the ground.

"Shit." Is all that Hawkeye has to say as he assess the situation, Bruce on the other hand is looking around the large room. Clint and Tasha see that a door is open and go bolting through it, whereas Bruce kneels to look at the pile of guards on the ground, checking for pulses.  
"They're alive." He says out loud to himself as he starts untangling their limbs and trying to revive them. Finally one of them wakes up.

"Wha…what's happened?" he asks groggily, puling his legs out from under a blonde woman. He shakes his head, and slides backwards.

"Loki's escaped, and somehow not killed you all." The guard shoots up,  
"I uh…" Bruce waves his hands and silences him.

"We don't blame you, but we need to know if Thor was with him." He looks thoughtful and shakes his head.

"No, Loki used his cloning thing, and they all snuck up behind us and used weapons to inject us and knock us out." Bruce nods, thinking, "And then he opened the cage." Something occurs to Bruce,

"Where's his weapon?" he asks, urgency apparent in his tone.

"Uh… in that lab, near the bridge." Bruce jumps to his feet and starts running towards the door shouting a quick "Thanks!" behind him.

"Tasha! Clint!" he calls pulling his comm out of his pocket,  
"Yes?" they yell together, their breath heavy.  
"I need you to meet me in the lab right this minute." He turns left, skidding on the floor and pushing a guard out of the way.

"Okay!" they return and they jog towards the lab.  
Neither Clint nor Tasha notice the god of mischief following behind them.

**Above the remote island controlled by S.H.I.E.L.D: 11:43 PM**

It has taken them more than four hours of near silence but they finally made it to the island where Jane is. They didn't even get lost once. There is, however, one problem: They don't have permission to land. Tony grabs the intercom before Steve has the chance too,

"Hello, I'm Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, and we need to land." He smiles into the comm as if someone can see him.  
"Sir, you don't have permission from Director Fury, so we can't land you."

Steve pulls the comm out of Tony's hands and talks quickly and concisely into it,  
"Steve Rogers, Captain America, we need to land as soon as possible because we're almost out of fuel, and will fall to our deaths. I don't think you want to explain that to Director Fury, would you?" There is a silence on the line while they wait for a response.  
"You can land, but you will be under surveillance the entire time." Tony starts the plane's descent.

While they descend Tony asks Steve,

"You don't strike me as the lying type, what happened?" Steve shrugs, smiling at Tony's distress,  
"I figured it was worth it because it might save everyone on that island." Tony nods, running his fingers through his hair,  
"If Thor's here I think they would know it by now." Steve points to the windshield,  
"Look at the air. And you never know, Thor might come here after getting his brother." Tony grimaces and the plane dips lower on the horizon.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Steve rolls his eyes,  
"Tony, you're tired, people usually run at a lower level when they're exhausted out of their mind." Tony slides his fingers through his hair again.  
"Yeah, I guess,"  
Steve grins as they touch down on the ground,  
"At least you got us down okay." Tony doesn't move even though his door swings open. "Come on, Tony, you coming?" Tony slides out of the jet and lands gracefully on the ground, pulling his red and gold briefcase off the seat. He also pulls a bottle of vodka from under it.

There are 5 S.H.I.E.L.D agents waiting on the landing strip complete with guns. They march forwards towards the little plane.

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, we've been assigned to keep an eye on you." Declares the one in the middle who has a yellow stripe on his sleeve. The yellow stripe means he's ranked higher than the others.  
"Okay, Well we need to use the bathroom, so can you please direct us?" Steve smiles and Tony stuffs the bottle into his briefcase.

**Above New York: 5:36 PM**

Bruce enters the lab before any of the other agents and sees Loki's scepter bolted in a cage. He walks over to it and puts his hand around the handle his eyes flashed bright green and the blue jewel in the scepter glints. Just then the door flies open and Clint and Tasha both roll through,  
"Bruce! Put down the scepter!" Tasha snaps, pulling out her gun. Bruce puts the scepter down on the table, and turns to face the pair shaking slightly.  
"It's down, okay, I put the damn scepter down, now put the gun away." He says through clenched teeth, shaking violently now. "I said put it away!" He growls, gripping his hair as his skin turns slightly green around the edges. Loki is peeking through the window, smiling at the mischief that is to come. Bruce's suit is starting to stretch around his growing muscles and the tweed is starting to tear around his shoulders. Clint grabs Tasha's hand and dives under the table.

"Clint," she whispers, "we can't be in here. This is just like before, it's affecting him, the scepter, and there's nothing we can do, we have to get out." With a pop all of the seams on his suit and shirt tear and he is fully hulked, clothing in shreds on the ground. Just then Clint and Tasha dash out the door, and run headlong into Loki, who can barely contain his glee.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Both Clint and Tasha yell, running up the hallway, dragging him by his arm.

"I find this terribly amusing, you're trying to save me." They still drag him down the hallway and hop into the first available plane. Little do they known about what's happening in the lab.

As soon as the floor registered the Hulk's weight it dropped him out of the lab and through the floor, and suddenly he was falling, and Hulk couldn't remember why he was angry anymore. He felt himself shifting back and realized he was falling, in all likelihood to his death. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

**On the remote island controlled by S.H.I.E.L.D 11:50 PM**

Tony and Steve were in the bathrooms, changing into their respective costumes. Except this wasn't Steve's normal costume, he was pulling on a S.H.I.E.L.D agent outfit, complete with dark glasses so that he could sneak into Jane's holding cell quickly and easily while Tony made a distraction. Tony downed half of the Vodka bottle and put his feet into his briefcase. This instantly started the "suiting up" process and his metallic started to grow up over his legs, and kept growing.

"Ready Tony?" Steve calls, waiting for an answer, rocking on the balls of his feet. The door to his bathroom opens and they walk out into the darkness of the night. As soon as they get out Tony flies up to do the perimeter as they planned. Steve runs into the building to his left, looking for a port where he could swipe the card Tony took from an agent, which would tell him where Jane was. He rounds a corner and finds one, typing in "Jane Foster" as fast as he can. He gets a white blip on the map. He drags that screen onto his card, where it is absorbed and points him where he needs to go.

He hears a crash and knows that Tony has started the diversion. He gets to the door he's been directed to and knocks on it. He waits patiently for her to come and finally she does.  
"Hello, Jane," He says when the door opens, and she looks confused,  
"I'm not doing anything I shouldn't don't worry," Steve smiles slightly,

"May I come in?" he asks, slightly awkward, considering how little experience he has with women, especially from this century.  
"Sure, yeah," she says, also awkwardly, stepping back from the door and ushering him into her little living room. "So, who are you?" she asks sitting down, and gesturing for him to do the same,

"I'm Steve, and I'm wondering, has Thor been here recently?" Jane's eyes go wide, and she pales slightly.  
"No. Is there any reason he should've? Is he okay?" He shakes his head,  
"He was involved in the battle in New York, and he has fled the scene, and we thought he might come to you." She nods,  
"He hasn't come," she chokes up at the end, "I wish he'd come." Steve is now completely at a loss, so he pushes his glasses up off his face, and pulls out his comm, calling Bruce, Clint and Natasha.  
"No Thor, how are you?" there is a momentary pause before Tasha replies,  
"Bruce has hulked out, Loki escaped but we're holding his arm, and Clint says hi." Steve rolls his eyes, and looks at Jane,  
"I need to go." Jane curls her legs under her, and puts her head down.

"What happens when you find him, what if he comes here, how will I tell you?" Steve sighs and writes down Tony's cell phone number,  
"Call here and ask for Steve, and please don't tell anyone I came here, for his safety." She nods,  
"Thank you." She stands and hugs him, holding him tightly and he has no idea what to do so he awkwardly pats her back.

Later, he jogs down the hall,  
"Tony, how we doing?" he hopes that everything is alright with him,

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point, say 20 minutes?" Steve nods,  
"Affirmative." He runs out and hides behind a gas can, which has just been dumped into the jet. He grabs his sound device from out of his belt, pushes the button and throws it as far as he can. He dives to the side of the cockpit and climbs in. The device was set up to beep like a bomb, and once it started all of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran to it, attempting to diffuse it. Once they leave the hanger Steve had to get the plane into the air and keep it there and finally meet Tony twenty miles away due north. Once he's in the cockpit, Steve realizes he's only okay at flying planes and those were planes from 1942.

"J..JARVIS…?" he calls cautiously, "Let's meet Tony at the rendezvous point." He waits anxious for the response, and then it comes.

"Yes, Captain Rogers." They start down the runway, and kick off. Off they go, twenty miles north where Tony is in his suit flying with his arms crossed waiting impatiently. "What took you so long, buddy?" he asks clamping his hand on the other side of the cockpit, sliding in.  
"Had to set them up to run, and Jane was a little upset." Tony nods,  
"Women, man, just when you think you understand them…" Steve looks at him, mouth slightly open,

"Your dad said something just like that to me seventy years ago." He sighs, "When did he die again?" Tony frowns, clearly not expecting this sudden wash of his father.  
"1999, he didn't get to see you thawed, which was his biggest dream, he cared more for you than he did for me." Tony look pained, and Steve turns away from him. "And you were under two miles of ice." Now Steve looks hurt.

**Somewhere on Long Island 5:43 PM**

The security guard and his wife sit at their kitchen table, looking out the window, casually talking about their days when the notice then man fall from the sky and crash onto their lawn.


	3. In Which Everything Goes Horribly Wonky

_Author's Note: _

_This is the first of two chapters I am going to upload tonight. I would really appreciate some reviews, I'd love to know what you think!  
Thanks! _

* * *

**Somewhere on Long Island 5:50 PM **

Bruce has been dragged into the security guard's guest bedroom, where he is still lying, unconscious. The guard's wife has been sitting by his side, feeling his pulse, and keeping a cool face cloth on his head at all times.

"I think he's going to live, but I don't know where he fell from." She whispers to her husband, wringing out the cloth and placing it gently back on his forehead.  
"I'm telling you Millie, he fell from the sky. And he's done it before, except he was giant, and green." He tries to sound as sane as possible. "He has a condition." Millie rolls her eyes,  
"Look at him, he's a completely normal human, and a handsome one at that, looks to be about Angie's age. Maybe I should give her a call." Now it's the man's turn to roll his eyes,

"He's in a coma, dammit! Wait until he's awake at least!" She shakes her head, wringing out the cloth again.

"Alright, Harry, I'll let him be."

**Above New York: 5:34**

"Something's coming, you know." Loki's velvet voice whispers in Natasha's ear, "Something much worse than I." She sneers.

"Stop trying to convince me to let you go. It's not going to happen." She tightens her grip on his jacket.

"I am sorry, then." He puts out his left hand and his scepter comes flying into it. He spins it and the gem inside glows a bright lusty red, "Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov." He whispers, he blows on the scepter and catches the ball of light that falls out of it. It splits into two and one orb of pink light goes towards Clint who is waiting at the end of the hallway and the other goes to Tasha who is still holding his jacket. The orbs melt into the chests of these S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and their eyes both go dreamy. Tasha's head snaps towards Clint at the same moment his turns towards her. Tasha's grip loosens on Loki's jacket, and she and Clint both walk towards each other as if in a trance. Loki takes this opportunity to flee, and he dissolves into the air. Once Clint and Natasha meet, he brushes her hair out of her face.  
"Nat, I need you." They both grab at each other, and he kisses her collarbone, she makes a noise of pleasure, and yanks his head up,

"Kiss me like you mean it."

**Above the Atlantic: Unknown time: **

"I'm sorry." Steve declares after what seemed like hours of silence. "I'm sorry your father never cared for you, and spent his whole life looking for me. I'm sorry that I'm responsible for your deep-seated problems. I wish I could change it, but I can't." Tony sighs,

"I hate it when you're being so damn sweet." Steve shakes his head.  
"I'm so done with your ego, let's just find the others."

**On S.H.I.E.L.D's Ship: 5:40 PM**

Nick Fury steps off the bridge of the ship and walks up the hallway towards the boardroom. He now has to convince the entire board to send Loki back to Asgaurd with Thor, otherwise there will be a lot of problems. He turns into a long hallway to find his two best agents engaged in a very passionate embrace.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He bellows, dropping the files he's holding. The couple doesn't even react they continue what they're doing. Nick walks over to them and pulls them apart holding each of them by their hair. "I said what the hell is going on here," He growls looking at the pair of them, who are still grabbing frantically at each other. "What's wrong with you?" still grabbing. "Okay." He takes Hawkeye by the back of his neck and throws him into a cell on the left side of the hall. He throws Natasha into the cell on the right of the hall.  
"Stay there till I get back."

He walks to the room where Loki was being kept. The door slides open.  
"AW HELL NO!"

**Long Island: 9:50 pm **

His eyes fly open and he coughs,  
"Where am I?" he sputters before he even realizes he's in someone's home. He looks around and finally sees the man sitting in the corner.

"So, we meet again, condition boy." Bruce smiles,

"Harry! Nice to see you!" He looks down. "Thanks for the pants." Harry shrugs.

"That was quite a fall you took." Bruce shudders.

"Did I hurt anyone?" he asks fear apparent in his voice,

"Nope, scared the hell out of my wife, though. When you landed you were in… uh… normal form. You got hit pretty hard." Bruce puts his hand on the back of his head and feels the gash there.  
"That's funny, normally I don't get hurt." He also starts to feel the back of his head heal.

"Where's everyone else?" The man shakes his head,  
"There wasn't anyone else. Just you." He nods,  
"Was there a cell phone type thing on the ground?" He hopes against hope that there was one.  
"Didn't look. It's dark now, you can look if you feel better in the morning." The door swings open.  
"I heard talking. You're awake!" she smiles, "Let me get you some food, you must be starving." She turns and recedes down the hallway, "Don't get up!" He smiles at Harry,  
"That your wife?" He nods, beaming,

"That's Millie."

**In The Catskills, NY: 11:40 PM**

Loki lands on top of the mountain and smiles to himself, running his tongue along his top row of teeth, thinking hard. He needed to find Thor and warn the others. He knew what was coming. He saw it waking up.

_Doctor Doom was awake. _

He made it a point to monitor every migardian super villain that hadn't been killed. He always wanted to know where to find an ally, but he knew that Victor VonDoom would not be reasoned with. He wanted to take over the world and kill everyone. He also knew about the other worlds, and that he wanted to find the tesseract. Loki knew it would not take long for a man as smart as VonDoom to find out where the tesseract was, and find the other realms. Loki was now pacing back and forth on this hill his armor growing from his skin, trying to figure out what he was going to do. There was a flash of lightning, and suddenly he has an idea.  
"THOR!" He yells into the wind, "Thor Odinson, I need you." Suddenly with a deafening crack Thor appears next to him, looking confused and worried.

"Brother? What is happening?" Loki is so relieved he throws his arms around his brother hugging him as hard as he can. Thor is at a loss for what to do, so he simply hugs him back. "Tell me." Loki takes a deep breath and tries to figure out where to begin.

"There's a man that has much power, and deeper knowledge than any human being before him. He has been under control since a group known as the "Fantastic Four" caught him, but he is now in a position to return, and he knows about Asgaurd, and Joutenheim, and I fear he may be too much." Thor snorts.  
"Brother, there is no way that a mere migardian could ever overthrow our…" Loki cuts him off with a swipe of his hand.  
"You must listen to me, I am telling you that I have seen this man do horrible things. I have made Agent Barton and Romanov fall into a deep passionate lust simply so I could escape and tell you to assemble the Avengers. I must return home to tell father." He is yelling now. Thor nods, suddenly understanding the seriousness.

"I am going home to tell father. I will sneak back into SHIELD and quickly harness some power from the tesseract.

"How will you get back?"

He shrugs,  
"Perhaps I'll steal the tesseract, and then return it." Thor shakes his head.  
"Be safe, brother." Loki nods, and dissolves back into the air.

Thor begins to swing Mjolnir and flies into the night, searching for the rest of his team.

* * *

_Author's Note:  
We're assuming the Fantastic Four have retired. (Sorry! It was all I could come up with, he's my fave!) _

_Please review._

_More to come. _


	4. In Which The Team Begins to Reassemble

_Author's Note:  
Two Chapters!  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I want to hear from you._

* * *

**Above the Atlantic Ocean 11:56 PM**

"Shouldn't we be back by now?" Steve asks, because it's been silent for far too long.

"Soon." Tony says thinking deeply about what Steve had said. Suddenly with a crash something large and heavy lands on the front of the micro-plane, and the plane starts spiraling towards the ground. Tony somehow manages to maneuver the plane down to the ground safely even though it's spiraling like crazy. Once they get to the ground Tony and Steve jump out of the cockpit and Tony screams,  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" He's looking at Thor with eyes filled with rage. Thor shrugs,  
"I needed to speak to you about something important. It couldn't wait." Steve nods.  
"Tell us, get a move on, before the plane blows up." Tony's eyes widen.

"Jesus, the plane is going to blow up, isn't it?" He runs to grab the briefcase out of the cockpit, and the fifth of vodka. The second that he returns to where the people are, Steve slaps him, hard across the face, and yanks the bottle out of his fist.  
"You are a disgusting drunk." Thor looks rather bored,

"I am going to tell you anyway, Victor VonDoom is coming, and planning to kill all of you." Tony and Steve exchange looks,

"How is one man going to stop the Avengers?" Thor is obviously getting angry and starts swinging Mjolnir.

"Some day, you will be begging for my help." Tony is just shaking his head.  
"Thor, don't leave. Tony's just being an ass." He shoots a pointed look at Tony. "Tell us more," He says as Tony swipes at the bottle. He fixes Tony with a very parental look. "Behave."

Thor then proceeds to tell them everything. When Thor finishes, he looks at Tony and Steve. Tony looks like he's going to be sick, more from the alcohol than the story, and Steve looks like he's just been hit.

"So basically the man that we used so much time and energy to capture is on the loose? And he knows where this other incredibly evil man is, who may destroy us all, and you just let him go?" Thor nods, not seeing the problem. "What if they hook up and end up destroying us all together?" Thor shrugs.  
"I trust him." Steve nods,

"And I trust you." Tony rolls his eyes.  
"And sometimes I trust Steve." Steve laughs to himself,

"Let's go find the others." Tony looks at his wrecked plane.  
"How will you?" Steve groans.  
"I don't really want to have to uhh… ride either of you"

Tony chokes back a laugh.

"Come, Steve, swallow your pride, and pick someone." Steve massages the bridge of his nose, frowning slightly.

"I guess I'll go with you, Thor." Thor nods,

"Mount me, then and we'll be off." Tony can't contain himself anymore and breaks down laughing hysterically.  
"I do not understand why this gives Stark such amusment." Steve shrugs,

"Neither do I. Suit up Tony, you're leading." Tony slowly stops laughing and wrenches himself to his feet. He steps into his briefcase and the suit starts building itself onto his body. He holds out his hand for the bottle Steve is still holding. Steve turns away from him and pitches it as hard as he can into the woods. It spirals like a football and flies out of sight.

"Damn."

Steve locks his arms around Thor's neck as he starts to swing his hammer, and Steve throws his legs around his hips. Tony's jets start up and they both fly up into the dark sky.  
"Follow Tony." And they do.

**In SHIELD's ship: 11:41**

Loki appears out of seemingly thin air on the ship. A small army of clones run all throughout the ship, wreaking minor havoc and being seen only enough to cause suspicion, and a little bit of mayhem. He smiles, how he likes it, mischievous. He runs up the hallway, conjuring a ball of green light, and twisting it into two. He drops one into the stall that Tasha's hand is reaching out of and a weak call of "Clint" is coming, and on the other side he drops one into Clint's stall. Instantly their hands disappear and they both look as if they've been slapped. Loki kicks in Tasha's door and offers her a hand up. She deliberately doesn't take it, and walks across the hall and she unlocks his door. Once it's open they both turn to Loki and start walking towards him, looking as if they're about to kill him.  
"Wait, let me explain." They both remain unchanged. "Please?" he hangs his head and his armor melts away. "I come to you completely unarmed, I will not harm you, and I have something of value to tell you. Also, Tony, Thor and Steve are coming." Tasha and Clint's eyebrows both go up,  
"How do you know?" Tasha asks, seemingly taken aback.  
"I talked to them." He shrugs, "Can I talk to you, now?" They nod.

They sit in a small stall like area in the commissary. Loki is wearing a black hoodie that covers most of his face and he talks in a low voice.  
"He has a plan, and he is going to kill all of you. And then go on and kill everyone else." Tasha shakes her head and Clint looks like he's been smacked.  
"How? Why?" He asks, looking genuinely awed.  
"He has a plan and it starts with meeting up with others. We need to find Dr. Banner." They nod, and then exchange looks.  
"Uh… we lost his signal when he fell. He can't have gotten that far, though." He nods,

"I also need my staff." Clint's eyes widen and the cup he's holding falls, only to be caught by Loki. "I am so sorry. But I know that this man will destroy my home and where I was born, and I can't let him. I come here on my knees, begging for help." Clint snorts,  
"I see, as soon as _your _home is endangered, you come to us, sorry." Tasha looks equally as stoic,

"Do it for _Thor, _then. It's his home, too." They nod, but are still unsure whether or not they trust him. "What do I need to do to convince you to help _yourselves?_" he asks eyebrows raised.

"It's not that we need help saving ourselves, we need to know why we should trust you. Are you sorry for what you did? Do you feel any remorse at all?"

* * *

_Author's Note:  
Thanks for sticking with this story it means a lot to me. _

_Please leave reviews if you want me to make the story better! _

_Thanks! :) _


	5. In Which A Plan is Formed

_Hi Guys, sorry I've been gone so long, but I'll be updating again over break. School's been tough, but here it is: _

* * *

**Somewhere above NY, 12:15**

Steve is not happy. He is tired, sore and his arms are cramping. He cannot take one minute more of sitting on Thor. With a grim resoluteness he decides to let go, assuming that the fall would not kill him. _Besides, _he thinks, _there is no one left to miss me. _

In one fluid motion he unlocks his arms and legs. He is falling and the wind is cold and nice on his skin and suddenly _KLANK! _ He hits two hard things that clamp around his body. He hit Tony, who was about 50 feet below Thor.

"Typical." He mutters under his breath. He swears he can see the Iron Man mask smile.

"Steve, it gets better. Suicide is not the answer."

Steve blushes, indignant, and crosses his arms, even though he knows he looks silly. He starts pitching because he's not holding on.

"How much longer?"

He asks, wrapping his arm around his cold metal neck,

"Not long, we're gonna start a pretty steep descent in just a moment."

He can hear the smile in Tony's voice. And suddenly it feels as if they're free falling. But Steve knows they're not.

"Ready, hotshot?" Tony calls, and Steve isn't sure what for but nods anyways.  
Then they really start free falling.

"TONY!" Steve screams flinching and holding as tight as he can to the armor. At the last moment they crash onto the roof of Stark tower, and Steve gets thrown off of him.

"I am never, ever, doing that again. You are crazy." Tony walks into the office off of the landing area, and immediately into Pepper, who looks as if a tank has hit her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she calls darting across the room. "I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! JARVIS kept blocking your calls; I didn't know what to think."  
She looks as if she wants to slap him, but then thinks better of it. She grabs his hair with one hand and a handful of his tee shirt with her other. She pulls him to him hard, and kisses him very aggressively. Steve blushes, watching them. He backs quietly out of the office,  
"Where's the kitchen, I could use some coffee." He mutters, walking up the hallway.

"That's on the third floor down, to the left." Replies a chipper slightly electronic British voice.  
"Thanks."

**In SHIELD's Ship 12:00**

The god nestles down into his jacket, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes." He shudders, "I am. I can hear all the people screaming." A hand rises to his temple. "I need to go home." He says simply voice heavy with pain.

"That's fine," Tasha declares, "But I am coming with you." He opens his mouth to protest.

"No buts, we're having a team meeting, now." She cuts him off. She stands up, talking into her wristband,  
"Can we meet at Stark Tower please, half an hour?"

**Long Island 12:00 PM **

Bruce wakes up again, and he knows this time that something's wrong. He sits up and slowly starts to stand, walking to the door of the bedroom, and then down the hall. He pads into the kitchen, and gazes dreamily out the window. He notices a blue light, flashing on the grass, it's a small square, like a cellphone. Before he can even think he's out the door, jogging towards it.


End file.
